


chaos

by salty_writesthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Ghostbur, I had no idea how to end this, Memory Loss, tubbo is president, wilbur is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writesthings/pseuds/salty_writesthings
Summary: Wilbur comes back as a ghost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	chaos

I’m so cold, what happened to me? Light flooded Wilbur's vision, he felt disoriented. With no idea where he was or what was happening, he surveyed his surroundings, seeing he was in a forest. He could hear screams in the distance, they sound pained in a way which worried him. The last thing Wilbur remembers is extremely fuzzy, he remembers his dad standing before him holding a sword, but he doesn’t remember what he looks like, or what happened after. 

More screams rang out in the distance, people pleading for things to stop, but he didn't make the effort to move. Why doesn’t he go help these people? They all sound so vaguely familiar, he wants to protect them, but….Deep down he feels the need to prove he doesn’t need any of them, make them feel his pain. The pain he can longer remember the cause of.

Getting up from where he lay, Wilbur finally looked down at himself, what happened to his trench coat? He could have sworn from last he remembered, he was wearing a trench coat. Now he was wearing a mustard yellow jumper and nice jeans. Why do I feel like something bad happened to me, yet I’m happy about it? There were so many thoughts running through his head, but first he needed to get where he had heard the screaming, everything had gotten too quiet for his liking.

He carefully made his way from where he remembered the screaming coming from, freezing in his tracks as he saw the blown up nation before him. Is this, L’manberg? That name….His nation...who did this? And why? How could he have forgotten about his pride and joy? Wait, where's Tommy? Looking around frantically, he spotted someone who looked like the image of Tommy he had in his head. He passed people while he ran to the other, they all looked like people he knew, yet he can’t place names at that moment. 

Once Wilbur reached Tommy he tried to put a hand on the younger's shoulder, but he went right through him, causing him to stop for a moment to properly think about himself. How did that happen? How did He even end up in the forest with no memories? How did he change clothes so fast? He was dead…… The last memory he has before this was him, in a cave, with his dad….Begging him for death. A tear rolls down Wilbur's cheek, he didn’t even think about the possibility he was dead once he had woken up. How could he when he couldn’t even remember his son's name?

With a small sigh he looked over, having felt eyes on him. Niki? But how can she see me? “Will?” Niki mumbles in her soft voice, eyes wide as she looked at her dead friend, “But you're dead….I watched you die.” She bit her bottom lip, covering her mouth with a hand, trying to keep herself from crying from pure shock. Wilbur rushed over to niki trying to keep her calm, “No, No I know, I’m sorry you had to watch that.” He sighed, rubbing his face, not really able to put a hand on Nikis shoulder in comfort, “I have no idea what's happening or who blew up L’manberg, everything is confusing….and...cold…I’m sorry Niki.”

Wilbur was forced to look behind him when he heard Tommy screaming his name, no doubt at the shock of seeing his brother's ghost. Wilbur's face broke out into a smile, walking, or more so floating over to his younger brother. “Tommy, hey!” he said with a wide smile, though his smile soon fell, seeing that Tommy was crying. “Hey no It’s okay Tommy, look at me I’m fine...Well I am now... “ Wilbur looked away slightly embarrassed at the fact he was trying to console his crying brother after he had watched him die, “What the fuck Wilbur, how are you here, what were you thinking I told you not to do it, I told you we could do it some other way and we did.” Tommy was speaking a mile a minute and Wilbur had no idea what he was talking about, “uh Tommy, what did you tell me not to do? Who blew up L’manberg?” He asked with hesitation. Tommy looked at wilbur with wide eyes once more, out of pure shock, “Wait… Do you not remember? You don’t remember what just happened?” 

“I remember being in a cave with Philza, but that's it.” He kept the rest of that memory away from Tommy seeing as he was a bit upset at the moment. “You...Lost your memory? Shit Wilbur, I uh...I don’t know who blew it, but Techno just tried to kill everyone and ran off so now we are rebuilding.” Tommy explained, looking over to where he last saw Technoblade, “Whos president?” Wilbur asked curiously, Looking over to where Tommy was looking with a sad look, “Tubbo.” Tommy chuckled a bit, “I made Tubbo president.” He rubbed his face a bit, “I’m just happy to see you Wilbur, even if I can’t hug you right now.” Tommy let out a sad chuckle. Wilbur took a moment to process all of the information he was just given, looking all around him, “If I could help I would.” He hummed walking away with a small wave.

Wilbur was getting a bit overwhelmed, he did something that Tommy advised him not to do, Techno had gone rouge and tried to kill everyone, Tubbo was president now, and now he could find Philza or his son. Fundy, the joy he felt remembering the days of Fundy growing up, Is something he could simply lay for hours remembering. He was probably at his happiest then, everything was so clear in his mind then, but he can’t remember past a certain point which confused him. He just wanted to see his boy again. Wanted to see how he had grown, wanted so badly to be proud, yet he had this sinking feeling that what he's going to be greeted with a son who wants nothing to do with him, even in death. 

A cold shiver runs up Wilbur body, making him hug himself for warmth, but warmth would not come to him. Do ghosts even feel? He asked himself, shaking his head as he sat down on a roof, looking over the blown up nation that he remembered loving. Though he couldn’t remember everything, he still had plenty of happy memories in L’manberg and seeing it all blown up, it makes him sad. He's noticed just walking around when people actually do see him they either look scared, or as if they just want him gone, as if he was the cause of all the problems they encounter. It hurts, why does it hurt so much? Wilbur hugs himself, knees to his chest, What did I do? What did I do to make it so cold, everything is just……He stops for a moment, letting out a soft chuckle, “I’m not needed anymore....” He says softly, I’ll stay, just to watch over my family, but my story is over.


End file.
